The present technology relates to an information processing device and method and a program, and particularly relates to an information processing device and method and a program that improve a processing speed in random access even after data is additionally written.
In related art, a file allocation table (FAT) file system is known that manages various types of data as a file on a recording medium capable of random access, such as a hard disk (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JPA-2003-308234, for example).
In the FAT file system, a recording area of the recording medium is divided into recording units that are referred to as clusters, and reading and writing of the file is managed in units of the clusters. Further, link information of the clusters that form the file is recorded in a FAT. Therefore, if an information processing device tracks the clusters from the beginning of the FAT by referring to the FAT and identifies reading target data, the information processing device can read out the reading target data from the file.